earth_heroesfandomcom-20200215-history
WikiaFrog Christmas/Script/Draft 1
A WikiaFrog Christmas by WikiaFrog and KingJnk9 StarringEdit *WikiaFrog as WikiaFrog, Darwin, and Rezorio *CustardTheSpeedyBird as Charlie *? as Julie *Titanium Ninja as Oliver *Miss Sanrio as Catheryne *Silence as Dan *Hypercane as Fafabooki *Techman129 as Mr. Ferguson *? as Santa Clause *? as Fred Masterful *? as Dani Diva Frogginus WithEdit *WikiaFrog as Norm *? as Deborah *? as Mayor Dangiton *? as Taxi Guy ---- -- (Screen focuses on Frog as he drives to the mall. Oliver and Dan are in the back of the car) Frog: Ah, Christmas.. Christmas.. The only holiday where you spend billion dollars on kids, family and friends.. mouth went from smiling to frowning {Frog narrates the story} Frog: You see, I have too many friends and family, and they all are too cheap to buy self for themselves, but I love them anyways.. (As frogs phone rings, it is his sister, Dani but they call her Diva for short) Diva: FROG! YOU BETTER BUY ME THOSE SIX HUNDRED AND SIXTY SIX DOLLAR SHOES OR I'M TELLING MOM! Frog: Um, you do realize that is an evil number right..? Plus, I don't have that kind of money. Diva: I DO NOT GIVE A LICKING FLY! JUST BUY ME THOSE SHOES OR YOU WILL DIE! I MEAN IT FROG! (Call hangs up) Frog: That is my sister everybody, She isn't the nicest person, but oh well.. (We see WikiaFrog, Dan, and Oliver in a supermarket shopping.) WikiaFrog: Hmm. I just don't know what to buy for her. Oliver: It's Christmas. Buy her the shoes. WikiaFrog: I can't just buy her the shoes. They're $666. What, do you think I'm rich? Plus, that's an evil number. Oliver: Dan and I will give you some money. You haven't seen her in years, just buy her the shoes. WikiaFrog: Ugh. Don't remind me. WikiaFrog (to camera): Ah, hey! Welcome back. It's almost Christmas and we're out shopping for gifts. WikiaFrog (to Oliver): I sure wish I could see Dani. I haven't seen her for ages. WikiaFrog (back to camera): Oh, right. Dani is my sister. She lives at the North Pole, a few miles from where Santa Clause lives. She's never seen him though. I sure wish I could go there to see her.. but I just don't have enough money. Oliver: I'm planning on asking out Catheryne. WikiaFrog: Really? Are you serious? Oliver: Yep. She's a gorgeous cat. WikiaFrog: I never knew you were attracted to cats. Oliver: I'm attracted to anything. Once, I dated a flower pot. WikiaFrog: Really? What happened? Oliver: I dropped her. WikiaFrog: Right. (they walk out of frame) (we see WikiaFrog at his house) (the doorbell rings. Darwin is at the door with a girl who looks an awful lot like him. This is Darwinette.) WikiaFrog: Uh, hey Darwin. Darwin: Hey, Frog! WikiaFrog: Who's this? Darwinette: I'm Darwinette. I've heard so much about you. WikiaFrog: Is this your brother? Darwin: Nah, it's my girlfriend. WikiaFrog: I never knew you had a girlfriend. Darwin: She's great. She used to be a man! WikiaFrog: Oh. Well, um, I've got things to do. See ya. (Frog closes the door) WikiaFrog: If you didn't watch the first movie, and you shouldn't because it's bad, You should know that Darwin is my best friend and simultaneously my annoying neighbour. (Frog turns on the TV. The show on is "Norm and Deborah") WikiaFrog: Ooh, I ''love ''this show! Norm: Well, it's that time of year again! Christmas is coming to Hinkonton! Deborah: Yup, and it hasn't even snowed yet! According to our weather reports, it will not snow this year. WikiaFrog: WHAT?? Norm: Yep! In fact, it's going to be burning hot! WikiaFrog: B.... burning hot?? On Christmas? I'm not very fond of snow, yeah, but it ''has ''to snow this Christmas! Deborah: And that's why we're sending you and seven of your friends to the North Pole! WikiaFrog: North Pole? I could finally visit my sister after all of these years! And I could bring seven friends! That's Julie, Oliver, Darwin, his girlfriend, Dan, Catheryne, and Mr. Ferguson! (Charlie pops in and scares Frog) Charlie: What about me? WikiaFrog: Oh God, Charlie, don't do that. You're coming too, but you're not one of the seven people. You're kind of a ghost, anyways. Charlie: Of course. WikiaFrog: Right. Norm: So this is how you can go to the North Pole. Just call us at 1-800-ITS-NORM and the 20th caller will get to go!!! (Frog picks up his phone and starts calling) (We go through the calls of different people, and finally get to Frog) Norm: Hello? WikiaFrog: Hey. Norm: Congratulations! You're the 20th caller! Charlie: You're welcome. (We see outside of the building Frog works at) CAPTION: The next day... (We see Frog in Mr. Ferguson's office) WikiaFrog: Hey, Mr. Ferguson! Would you like to go to the North Pole tomorrow with me and some of my friends? Mr. Ferguson: Nah, I can't. I've got a bunch of work to do. How about you ask Fred? WikiaFrog: Who? Mr. Ferguson: Fred, the new employee. He seems pretty lonely, just try to make friends with him. WikiaFrog: Are you sure you don't want to go? Mr. Ferguson: Positive. WikiaFrog: Alright then. (We see WikiaFrog in his house with his friends; Darwin, Catheryne, Darwinette, Julie, Oliver, and Dan) WikiaFrog: Okay guys, I've got great news! All of us are going to the North Pole tomorrow! Oliver: Isn't it cold there? WikiaFrog: Yeah, but you're made of metal. Oliver: No, really? WikiaFrog: So would you guys like to go? Catheryne: No thanks. How much do you think I trust you? Julie: Catheryne, please. We've known him for years. Catheryne: So what? People change. Darwin: And I'm going to meet Darwinette's mom! She used to be a man, too! WikiaFrog: Come ''on ''guys! This is the trip of a lifetime! (WikiaFrog sings a song. Guess what it's called? Guess? Guess? Give up? It's called "Trip of a Lifetime") Oliver: Fine, I'll go. Catheryne: So will I. Darwin & Darwinette: Us too! Julie: And me. WikiaFrog: Okay, so let's go! (We see the gang on an airplane) (Frog calls Diva) Frog: Dani? Guess what? D: Ugh. You again? Frog: I have the shoes!! D: Go on.. Frog: ...and I'm coming to visit you with my friends? D: Darwin? Cat? Julie? Those losers? I remember them, what idiots. Frog: They're my friends, not yours. D: Hehe, like I care. Just give me the shoes. (she hangs up) WikiaFrog: I should really throw these out the window. But they're $666. And I'm not wasting that kind of money. (He goes over to a woman) WikiaFrog: Hey, do you want some shoes? Woman: Go away, you pervert. (She kicks Frog) WikiaFrog: Okay then. (He goes back over to his seat, and talks to Fred, who's sitting next to him) WikiaFrog: So Fred, tell me about yourself. (Fred is silent) WikiaFrog: Okay then. Fred (thinking): What a loser. Voice (in Fred's head): Talk to him. Fred (th): Aw come on, him? Why? VIFH: He's the one. (Fred makes an evil grin) Fred: Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention. Well my name is Fred. WikiaFrog: Oh. So Fred, how do you like the office? Fred: It's a great show. I'm joking, I love the office. Mr. Ferguson is such a nice boss. Flight attendant: We'll be landing at the North Pole. We may have some turbulence. (The whole plane starts to shake) (Catheryne vomits) Catheryne: Not again! (We see that the plane has landed and everyone is getting off) WikiaFrog: FINALLY! (We see the gang getting off of the plane) WikiaFrog: Now, we need to call an uber and then rent a car. Oliver: Uh.. Frog, you do realize that they don't have ubers here? They only have taxis here. WikiaFrog: SHUT UP! Oliver: Woah WikiaFrog: Sorry, but uber is basically just a taxi. Catheryne: I have never seen Frog this mad before.. Julie: Well, I would be too if I had to spend six hundred and sixty six dollars if i had a sibling that lives on the middle of Earth. WikiaFrog: Let's just call the taxi.. ok? Oliver: Fine. (Frog calls the taxi) Frog: Got any cabs available? Taxi: Yes, a taxi will be with you in a second. (The gang waits for 5 minutes) Oliver: Are they really going to take this long? Julie: Oliver, We are in an icy area, of course it will take a long time. (Taxi guy pulls up) Frog: Finally! Taxi Guy: Sorry I took so long. (The gang enters the taxi) Taxi Guy: Where to? Frog: Uh, 1 Icy Lane. Taxi Guy: Got it. (Taxi starts to move) Frog: Uh.. so Julie, you're sitting right next to me.. Julie. Yep. And? Frog: I don't know, I just... nevermind. (Taxi stops) Taxi Guy: We're here. (The gang gets out of the car) Frog: After all these years, I'm finally here! (Frog knocks on the door) Dani: Who is it? Frog: It's us. Dani: Do you have the shoes? Frog: Why would we travel this far out without bringing the shoes? (The door opens) Dani: Just give me the shoes and go away. Catheryne: But we got no where to stay! Dani: Go away, or I will call the cops! (Dani slams the door close) (We see the inside of Dani's house. A male voice is heard offscreen) Male voice: Who was that? Dani: A bunch of weirdos. (The owner of the voice comes out of a corner. He's wearing a dress) Dani: Jnk, what are you wearing? Jnk (after a long pause): Your mom. (We see Frog and the gang again) Frog: Well guys, looks like we will have to find somewhere to stay. Darwin: Do we have to walk? WikiaFrog: I'm afraid so. Darwinette: Oh Darwin, carry me! Oliver: He can't. The animation program doesn't have that feature.